1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a custom fit, unitary inflatable air mattress, in particular to an inflatable air mattress for use in the bed of a vehicle such as a pickup, that conforms around the wheel well compartments. The invention further contemplates the use of water, rather than air, to fill the inflatable mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of vehicles such as pickup trucks, vans and station wagons have flatbeds that are normally used to carry cargo or the like. Flatbeds or beds also contain cumbersome protruding wheel well compartments that can greatly impinge on the size and shape of the cargo that can fit in the flatbed. Furthermore, when such vehicles are changed over and utilized for the transportation passengers, or used as sleeping quarters in the course of a trip requiring a prolonged or over night stay, the transformation of the flatbed from a working storage area to a comfortable sleeping or reclining quarters can be problematic and uncomfortable at best. When attempting to accommodate passengers whom desire to use this converted space, the protruding wheel well compartments represent an inherent problem by getting in the way of and diminishing what limited comfort various types of coverings and padding, unable to fit around the wheel wells, can provide. Another inherent problem in this type of changeover is that flatbeds are frequently dirtied by use, are hard and uncomfortable. Attempts have been made to use various cloth and/or plastic coverings but these solutions usually move or slide about to easily, are unable to appropriately accommodate the protruding wheel well compartments and simply do not supply enough comfort. Some attempts at providing various solutions to these and related problems, as addressed in the prior art, are as follows.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des 179,241 issued on Nov. 20, 1956 to Burton et al demonstrates a multi-bodied, ornamental design inflatable mattress. It is unclear how or where the inflation of this mattress occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,149 issued on May 23, 1978 to Oxendine teaches a multi-bodied pad for use in vehicles having a flat bed, but fails to teach an inflatable air mattress for use in the bed of a flat bed truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,896 issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to Bonda teaches an inflatable mattress used for sleeping in a car that increases the surface area of the rear seat by conforming to the floor of the automobile between the front and back seats, and is adjustable in order to compensate for the drive shaft hump on the floor of the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,373 issued on Aug. 1996 to Chang teaches an inflatable plastic and flannel air cushion, used for sleeping, that provides a cushioned and flattened surface over a car's driver and passenger's seat when all seats are in the flattened position and headrests have been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,072 issued on Mar. 30, 1951 to DeBlieux teaches an inflatable cushion for use as a bed in automobiles. The cushion is located in the car such that it overhangs the rear seat, it is supported by a member on the floor of the car and it extends between the side doors and/or walls of the car.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instantly disclosed unitary inflatable air mattress invention. Thus, an easy to inflate air mattress, designed for use in vehicles having a flatbed and capable of solving the aforementioned problems is desired.